Hot Chocolate
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: Iruka's not a big fan of Winter. But will Kakashi and some Hot Chocolate change his mind? KakaIru Kakashi X Iruka. dont like dont read. yaoi. rated T


**Me: Wow, I haven't really updated in a looooooong time! Anyways, I've lately taken a interest in Kakashi X Iruka Doujinshi's. and since I cant draw a comic strip for too long and make a certain amount of chapters in a fan fic, I decided to make a short story thingy! So, as you can tell it's a Kakashi x Iruka story so…yeah…if you don't like the idea don't read. It's really that simple people. And please, no flaming, I work just as hard as you do at making my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Hot Chocolate **

* * *

Iruka sat at his desk watching snow fall gently to the ground. Today it wasn't that cold out, but yet it was cold enough to where it could snow. This time of the year had always seem to go by so slow for the chunnin. While other people were with their families or loved ones, he usually sat alone at home with a cup of tea. He still goes over to Naruto's to give a present or two he bought for the loud mouth ninja, but then afterwards he'll just go back home.

Iruka now envied Naruto in a few ways. One way for example Naruto lately has been surrounded with friends, while Iruka only had a few people who he actually could call friends. Iruka quickly shook his head in disbelief that he was even thinking about that. Naruto was almost like a son to him. He was proud that he now made many friends who loved him and would go out of their way just for him. Iruka just smiled and tried to focus on Paperwork.

"Iruka-Sensei, are you in?" Iruka turned around to see Kakashi Hatake walk into the room.

Lately the two shinobi had become very close. Close enough to where Iruka had actually developed a crush on the silver haired Nin. But what really made Iruka happy about their relationship was that Kakashi would actually take off his mask when it was just him and Iruka. And he wasn't surprised why Kakashi covered his face. If girls seen him like that they would all be over him like bee's to honey.

"Oh, hello Kakashi-Sensei." Iruka smiled with warmth "What brings you here?"

"I was just wondering if you were finished with your work." Kakashi smiled as he brought his mask down.

"Yeah I got done a half an hour ago." Iruka said looking at the clock "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me on a little date." Kakashi was still smiling. Iruka blushed and looked away for a moment. Finally he was able to calm down.

"S-Sure." Iruka stuttered.

"Great, let's get going!"

Iruka grabbed his scarf and then walked with Kakashi out the door. At first they didn't really go anywhere in particular. They just walked around town, talking and laughing. At one part of town, Christmas lights were already up, so Kakashi decided to take Iruka there. When they were about half way down, Iruka started to get cold, and Kakashi took notice to this.

"Do you want my jacket?" Kakashi asked. Iruka looked at him with surprise and then quickly shook his head and smiled.

"No thanks, I'm fine!" Iruka lied. He was actually chilled to the bone. But Kakashi knew this and walked over to him. He took off his light brown jacket and covered Iruka. Iruka looked up only to find Kakashi's face a few inches a way from his. At this point Iruka just wanted to lean forward and kiss him, But he held back.

"Better?" He asked

"Y-Yes thank you." Iruka blushed

"Hey let's stop here for some hot chocolate." Kakashi said pointing to a small little building. Iruka looked at him questioningly "What?"

"What's hot chocolate?" Iruka raised an eyebrow. Kakashi gasped and his pupils went small.

"You don't know what hot chocolate is!" Kakashi said embracing him "You poor deprived child!"

"Ka-Kakashi!" Iruka said trying to get him off.

**-inside-**

Iruka and Kakashi were placed in the corner of the room away from everybody. Kakashi had ordered the hot chocolate and four sticks of dango to share. Iruka was rather quiet, still thinking about how he could've kissed Kakashi. Then he thought about if he was supposed to kiss Kakashi, and if he had made him upset because he didn't do so. He groaned in frustration and slammed his head down on the table. Kakashi looked at him with worried eyes.

"Is something troubling you?" Kakashi asked "Aren't you having fun?"

Iruka quickly looked up and flailed his arms "No! No! I'm having a great time!" Which wasn't necessarily a lie. He had been having a wonderful evening. "It's just-."

"Just what?" Kakashi asked in a bit of a hurt tone.

Iruka felt like slapping himself for hurting Kakashi. He had to think of an excuse and quick. Iruka just smiled sheepishly.

"I'm just kind of paranoid with trying new things like hot chocolate, weird right?"

Kakashi's eyes returned to normal, and he didn't have to pull down his mask to show Iruka he was smiling. Iruka gave a sigh of relief and thanked god that Kakashi believed him. Only a moment later the Hot Chocolate came. Kakashi immediately pulled down his mask and started to drink his. But Iruka just stared at it. It didn't look very appetizing. Through his eyes hot chocolate looked more like hot muddy water with two marshmallows in it.

"It'll get cold if you don't drink it." Kakashi managed to say between sips.

Iruka picked up the drink and brought it to his lips. It certainly smelt really good. So with some reassurance, he took a sip of it. But once he tasted it, he didn't want to stop. It was one of the best things he had ever tasted before. He chugged the hot drink down his throat. Finally, it was all gone and he looked at Kakashi was chuckling.

"I never would've guessed you would have liked it that much." He said.

"Oh! Please tell me I didn't look like a pig!" Iruka said covering his face away from the people in the restaurant. Kakashi just smiled and grabbed his napkin. He wiped away a little bit of chocolate off his cheek.

"No, you looked adorable." Iruka's face was now crimson red. Kakashi left the money on the table and got up. He held out his hand to Iruka.

"Let's go to my place Iruka-Sensei."

Iruka nodded his hand and grabbed Kakashi's hand. But when Iruka was up, Kakashi didn't let go of it. So out the door they walked hand in hand. Once outside however, Kakashi let go, much to Iruka's disappointment. Instead, Kakashi took his arm and wrapped it around Iruka's waist. Instead of blushing, Iruka just smiled and huddled to Kakashi like a child would to a giant teddy bear.

Finally after walking for a few minutes, they reached Kakashi's apartment. But before he opened the door, he smirked and pointed up. Iruka looked up and found they were both standing under mistletoe. Iruka's face was so red that he put a tomato's color to shame.

"Y-You planned this didn't you." Iruka stuttered. Kakashi just smiled as his face towards Iruka's.

"And if I did?" Kakashi smirked mischievously.

Then, there was no seperation from the two shinobi. both shared a gentle kiss that sent shivers down their spines. Then they decided to deepen the kiss. After only a few seconds, Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, and Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's waste. The kiss eventually deepened even further and neither of them wanted to break it. But finally Kakashi broke away gasping for breath.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Kakashi huffed

"The feelings mutual." Iruka said playfully smiling "Should we carry on inside?"

"Lets." Kakashi said carrying Iruka bridal style.

After that night, Iruka knew he'd never have a lonely winter ever again.

* * *

so what did ya think? leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
